Cretacia
Still under work! Cretacia is a planet that neighbors another with little dinos. The moon to that planet has creatures from before the dinos. Next to that moon is a planet that has creatures from after the dinosaurs. Triassica Cretacia has three regions. They are Triassica, Jurassi, and Cretacia, which the planet was named after. Triassica was the first region to harness life. It was a desert plain with small temperate forests scattered across the landscape. Coelophysis lived everywhere. Many different dinosaurs lived everywhere. Once a war waged between the Coelophysis and Technosaurs. Don't ask, Technosaurus really do exist. Look them up. The Coelophysis defeated the Technosaurs. One technosaur by the name Techno smalli rose up and got revenge. Soon a resistance of Saurosuchus helped Techno smalli and te remaining technosaurs defeat the Coelophysis. A few short millenia later, Techno smalli heard news of a race called the Spiker becoming sentient, and allied a race named The Grox. The Grox arrived soon, and took Techno smalli with them. A Euskelosaurus snuck onboard before the ship left, and saved techno smalli by killing the captain of The Grox ship. The Euskelosaur's name was Euskelo Plateo, and he was renowned in Triassica. The Euskelosaurs were excited to know of this. The Plateosaurs were jealous, and Euskelo had stolen the first part of their species name! So another battle broke out. Techno smalli was killed in the war, and everyone grieved their loss. the Technosaurs went to seek help from an ancient mage from early triassica. His name was Desuchus, the Desmatosuchus. Desuchus told them to dig a hole, and cover it up. Then when the Euskelosaurs walked by, to wait until they heard the alarm. The Euskelosaurs agreed to the plan, and using it, ended up defeating the whole army. So there was happiness in Triassica. Within the next few millenia, Jurassica evolved life. Jurassica Jurassica was a nice place with plains and Tropical Rain Forests. There were normal forests, too. Jurassica's first inhabbitants were sea creatures called Plesiosaurs. Some other sea creatures called Ichthyosaurs also lived there too. However, one inhabbitant was an outcast. He was a little swimming crocodile named Metro. Metro was all alone. No other swimming crocodiles lived in the deep pelagic and coastal seas of Jurassica. Then one day another swimming croc appeared. Her name was Geologi. Geologi was a Geosaurus. Then came more Metriorhynchus and Geosaurs. Metro had gone hunting one day when he was attacked by some Macroplata plesiosaurs. They bit at his fins, and he was able to defeat each one. A cowering Geologi snuck out from the bottom of a nearby chasm. She told Metro the Macroplata had attacked her too. So they snuck away, and found a coast. On the coast, a Lapparentosaur herd came to greet the two. They told them of a recent attack from an Allosaurus. Geologi was surprised to know these even existed! One Lapparentosaur sought help from some Archaeopteryx. Surprisingly, the Archaeopteryxes were able to take down the Allosaur with many pecks. The allosaur went insane and plunged into the sea, where Geologi and Metro killed it for sure. A Marshosaurus, a smaller Theropod than Allosaurus had attacked some Seismosaurus. Surprisingly, a Titanic battle unleashed and the Marshosaur defeated a Seismosaur.